Faults
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Follies fester, fear feasts from frost…friendship follows forgiveness flowering former familiarity. Tale of friendship. Warning: crack pairings.
1. Drabble 1: Flames

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble One: Flames**

Emerald eyes widened and her glossed lips gaped.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"Uchiha Sasuke, former criminal and traitor to the Leaf spoke. It wasn't his usual way of speaking; his tone was gentle and affectionate. His dark eyes weren't hard in pain or narrowed in annoyance, they soft in… _love._ This was a side she's never seen to him, a completely different side to his normally distant and harsh nature andit was for _her._ Not herself, but _her._ "I made promise to you when we were children, before the Academy to take you as my wife and to stand next to you."

The Hyuuga's large, lavender eyes watered and her hands trembled as the dark-haired man clutched her hands to his chest. Around them, fellow shiniobi all stopped their celebrating and watched. Her own eyes watered – not from joy.

"We even had a pretend wedding, my brother as the pastor and your cousin was the witness – he didn't have a choice, being tied to the tree and all." The former heiress laughed lightly and all watched as the Uchiha searched his pockets, withdrawing a ring then placing it her finger. "I came back to the village to fulfil that promise and so we could have a _real_ wedding this time. Be my wife, not to revive my clan but because…be my wife."

 _I love you_ hadn't been said yet everyone heard it and knew it too; if his actions and behaviour were anything to go on…he'd saved _her_ from being a bride to a Hyuuga ancestor-moon-freak, helped _her_ save _her_ sister and restored _her_ clan's dignity. He wore a band _she_ made around his head…he was always seen with _her._ Now, he was proposing to _her –_ Hyuuga Hinata.

He wasn't asking herself, Haruno Sakura to be his wife.

"Yes."

Sakura fled – her heart burning in flames of lavender and red.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Will Update next week.**

 **Moon's Phantom 38**


	2. Drabble 2: Frost

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Two: Frost**

Frost formed a cold blanket over the grass and it reminded Hinata of her friend's behaviour – a shiver ran up her shine. The medic-nin glared whenever people talked about her and Sasuke, frowned heavily with slumping shoulders as people mentioned or asked about her wedding. She ignored the Uchiha's attempts (however short or flimsy) at talking with her, often staring glumly at the ground when she walked and didn't have her chin high in confidence. She was quiet, stopped hitting Naruto whenever he did something idiotic nor did she argue with him.

The worst was, whenever she tried to talk to the pink-haired woman she'd stop moving completely and _just stare._ She'd become blank as a brick and her bright eyes glittered with something Hinata couldn't understand. What she would understand was if Sakura shouted, screamed and raged at her, even attack if her anger grew to too much. But instead, she just stared.

 _Cold, frosty is what some people are using to describe her now and Sai calls her ice. I cannot blame Sakura-chan though; she'd been in love with Sasuke since the academy. She even broke her friendship with Ino-san because of it, sure they're friends again now but it's not the same as it was. From what I saw before Sasuke left, she'd been willing to leave the village, her family – everything for him._

"Hey, here's your hot chocolate." A familiar, calming voice said and she smiled lightly, taking the cup from him. She watched him take a seat beside her on _their_ porch; they got married a few weeks after their engagement and have gone on their honeymoon right after then, she'd started living with him in his family's remodeled estate. It's been three months.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Finally, dropped the kun I see. You know," He started and she turned to face him, "you should stop worrying about Sakura. She hasn't been in love with me since I tried to kill her. I wasn't the same person she fell in love with."

She jerked in shock then exclaimed, "You tried to kill her!?"

He chuckled at her reaction…until he saw her face.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Second drabble up. Please view my other stories Hajimari and Godparents._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	3. Drabble 3: Fear

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Three: Fear**

She knew that everyone believed she fled the party when Sasuke proposed to Hinata or the way she was behaving lately was because she was jealous – still in love with the Uchiha. They believed she felt that she'd been betrayed by her best friend and anger that Sasuke saw _her,_ not herself. Honestly, she'd believed that from the beginning too…but it wasn't what she was feeling.

Sakura Haruno wasn't feeling betrayed and angry.

No, she felt fear.

She was scared that was going to lose her best friend.

Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend's new husband was the dark-haired woman's propriety because that was what you did and what you were supposed to do when you married. You couldn't place your best friend first; your best friend didn't lay beside you at night, soothing away your night terrors or shared the vulnerability of sleeping (shinobio had to keep on guard at all times). Your best friend didn't give you your children, have intimate moments with you or give you the comfort of touch even if you didn't need it, enough to sooth away a your shinobi worries. You didn't marry your best friend.

There was a difference between a best friend and a husband.

Hinata wouldn't have time for her anymore and she'd be alone again. No body to share her trouble with, no body to complain to about the cruelness of shinobi life or cry on her shoulder whenever she felt pain over losing a patient – sure it was rare, but it still hurt a lot whenever it did happen. She couldn't talk to her parents…she _could_ however they wouldn't understand in the way Hinata did, because they weren't her best friend.

Sniffing, she glanced down.

Her parents stood side by side, chatting to another couple and she quickly noted her parents hung out with these people a lot. Then it clicked.

 _I'm being selfish; I'm not the only one Hinata loves. I'll be always be in her life until I die, I'll still be one of her important people…just not as important as before, as Sasuke is her main propriety my own husband will become mine. It's something I have to accept. Hinata doesn't abandoned those she loves._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _For those who are actually reading this, you guys were probably expecting me to go in another direction and I admit when I started writing this so did I. However it instead turned out like this. So...this is what you're getting. Anyway, please read my other stories Hajimari and Godparents. Thanks lovely readers for well, ya know, reading this as well as following and fav'ing this._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	4. Drabble 4: Forgive

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Four: Forgive**

Of to the side, within a training field that was barely used rested an ancient and large plum-tree. It was the by far the biggest, not the tallest, tree within the village yet only few shinobi knew of its existence and Hinata admitted she enjoyed it that way. If many knew it existed, then the tree would not be as beautiful as it was. Unable to resist the strange urge, she caressed a branch and lightly played with a couple leaves dangling in her face – not plucking them of course.

"Hinata." A voice whispered and she jumped, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Then glanced around, puzzled when she couldn't see anyone. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and if you don't forgive me, I'll understand. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Gasping, awe sparkled in her eyes and hugged the tree. _Neji-nii was wrong! Trees really can talk, no wonder our people respect them so much. This is amazing._

"I shouldn't have been sulking around like that and it's not because I feel you've betrayed me or because I'm jealous. I…I was scared of losing my best friend, I didn't want to lose the only person who understand me so well."

Smiling, she patted the bark gently even though she didn't have a clue about what the tree was going on about. "Don't apologize, Tree-san, but…um, y-you're not my best friend. Sakura is."

"It's not the tree, Hinata!" The 'Tree' exclaimed and suddenly a pink-red blur burst up into the branches, tacking her into a hug. The person who'd attacked her was laughing loudly and happily, a few tears of joy leaking from her emerald eyes. Despite her embarrassment over her childish thoughts, she joined her friend's laughter.

Eventually they calmed down and Sakura moved to sit beside her on the wide branch. "You forgive me?

"Yes, friends forever?"

"Friends forever and after forever."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Honestly, I could've just ended this story here. But it's drabbles and drabbles don't always have to make sense - well, that's how I see it. Soooo...I'll just keep at it until there's seven. Please take a peek at my other stories.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Friendship

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Five: Friendship**

Fist throbbing, her wicked grin gleamed in the sun and she marched toward the damsel. Picking the crying girl up, she leapt across the villages' roofs and jumped onto her balcony. Placing Hinata gently on the ground, she soothed her friend and led her into the kitchen. She guided the female Uchiha to a seat, handed her a tissue and set the kettle on the stove – tea always calmed her friend down.

 _I can't believe I actually managed to hit him and it felt really good. Guess you're not that unstoppable, now are you Sasuke-kun?_

"Y-You didn't have to hit him." Hinata sniffed, whipping her eyes and Sakura could see that she was trying to stop herself from smiling. She was found her the smug scowl on her features funny and she pouted. Sometime ago, once Hinata had forgiven her she and Sasuke had formed a rivalry for her attention; Sasuke was seven and she was now on eight. Naruto felt left out so sometimes they let him join – only sometimes.

"Yes, I did. He may be your husband but that doesn't mean he has the right to control your life." She stated, frowning at Hinata's sigh and the way she stared at the table. _Must be something else then._ "Why doesn't he want you going out on that mission?"

"He found out I was pregnant, he wasn't mad that I hadn't told him. He's upset because I accepted the mission while I knew that I was pregnant." The former Hyuuga explained and Sakura relaxed with this knowledge. She had been the first to know that her friend was with a child and she knew why she'd been stalling in telling her husband the good news. _He doesn't want her hurting herself or their child, I understand why he was so upset…still don't feel bad about hitting him._ "I understand why he's upset."

"He was still a jerk about it."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'd be lost without your friendship." Hinata suddenly said with a true smile on her lips and she knew why she was being thanked.

"Of course, this is why we need best friends. Who else are we supposed to go to when our boyfriends or husbands are being jerks." She stated, causally waving off her friend's appreciation yet returning that smile nonetheless.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **THANKS GUYS FOR READING, FOLLOWING AND FAV'ING! ^.^**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Fussy

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Six: Fussy**

"Sasuke…"She whined and pouted when he only chuckled, not letting her down. Huffing in his direction when he finally put her back on the ground, she waddled into the room and attempted to ignore his clingy hand on her back. Inside, the bride-to-be laughed at them and she gaped at how stunning her best friend looked.

It wasn't the dress, the make-up or the hair-do that made her friend stunning – it was her happiness.

Grasping her friend's hands, she stated in complete awe. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Sakura-chan. You're getting married."

"I know, right? I'm-"

"Congratulations, Sakura. I need to get going before Naruto thinks I've run away again, I am his best man. We can't have him running around."Sasuke said warmly, patting Sakura on the head and planting a heady kiss on his wife's swollen stomach as he walked out the room. The two friends watched him, both proud he was learning to be less distant. "I'll come get Hinata in a while."

Sakura laughed at Hinata's gasp and she couldn't help watch her friend, happy she finally found a happiness of her own. She'd always been jealous of the pink-haired female because the she was always so much stronger and independent when she'd been younger, she'd avoid the girl out of self-pity but…that was the past. They'd become equals along the line and best friends, always having each other's backs.

"It's strange to see him so touchy. He was so possessive of you but never touched you in public; he's less distant and calmer than before. He's also less by himself, while at least that's what Naruto's said. He's changed for the better. I'm glad he's being so fussy when it involves you. You two are a good match."

"You're fussy over me too. You're also been carrying me around and treating me like I can't do anything for myself. Even Naruto-kun and Lee-san have started picking me up! I'm eight months pregnant, not dying!"

Sakura laughed in response. _You don't know how special you are, Hinata._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Thanks for following, reading and fav'ing._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	7. Drabble 7: Familiar

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Note: A friendship tale**_

* * *

 **Faults**

 **Drabble Seven: Familiar**

"Sakura-chan, this is very familiar."Hinata whispered over to her best friend, careful not to spill the contents of the tray as she leaned closer.

"Hai, I agree." The pink-haired women mumbled in agreement. Both women didn't know how they should feel about the scene playing out before their eyes. The two pairs of best friends had come together in for a dinner, bringing their children with (of course) and have come to relieze something they weren't sure how to feel about – happy or horrified. "It's the same love-triangle."

Lucy Uzumkai, watched the eldest of the Uchiha twin, Itachi with lovesick eyes and brushed her blonds locks behind her ear, blushing under his attention. Then quickly deflated like a balloon when he sniffed at her and turned away, putting his attention back on his little sister, Hime once again. The second Uchiha twin, Ryu watched her with solemn eyes and silently wished she'd look his way for once.

"Hey mom and future mother-in-law. I got the milk and eggs; I'll go put them in the kitchen." A sixteen year boy, Dai Uzumaki with short yet spiky pink hair greeted and kissed each woman on the cheek. He grinned cheekily at the Itachi, plucking Hime out his grip and casually carrying her along under his free arm. He laughed and raced into the kitchen when he was quickly followed; Hime squealed in delight.

"You're too old for her!" Sakura yelled after her son, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I'm only six years older! Nothing will ever stand in my way!" He shouted in reply and she was about to go punish him but Hinata's amused laughter calmed her and she remained where she was.

"Good thing, Kakashi-sensai and Naruto-kun are keeping her father." Hinata said and whispered, giggling softly. "I'm cheering him on."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "He's so much like his father, never gives up…it's wonderful. Both our husbands got their wish to have a family again."

They grew silent, enjoy the scene before them and suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by-

"Give me back my sister, tard!"

"No way in hell, emo!"

The two mothers shared a glance – too familiar.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Well, there you have it. Thanks everyone for reading, following and fav'ing this story. It's been an honor.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
